Black Widow
Black Widow is a superheroine published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Tales of Suspense #52 (April 1964) as an enemy of the superhero Iron Man, she is a former Russian spy who joined S.H.I.E.L.D., after defecting from the KGB. One of the most popular female characters in the Marvel Universe, she has often teamed up with various heroes, most commonly with Captain America, Daredevil and Hawkeye. First added to the mod in version 2.2, Black Widow is available to the player as a suit to craft and wear, giving them access to many of her weapons and gadgets. Backstory Black Widow's true identity is Natasha Romanova, a former Russian spy turned S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Though her real name is known to many members of the superhero and supervillain community, her origin is mostly unknown and shrouded in mystery. The most likely story is that Natasha was one of many girls that was brought up by the service as the next generation of super-spies. Selected at a young age, she was frequently trained in various combat techniques, martial arts, stealth and weapons use. To keep her in check, the service would often take her into "the Red Room", where they implanted false memories and brainwashed her to follow orders. Upon reaching the age of 18, Natasha was sent to fight threats to Russia under the codename "Black Widow". During the rise of the superheroes, she would face the American superhero "Iron Man", who she would see as an enemy. After many fights with him and the Avengers, she teamed up with the archer "Hawkeye" to fight their mutual enemy. During their frequent teams up, they developed feelings for each other, even beginning a relationship together. Eventually discovering her employer's use of brainwashing on her, Natasha decided to defect to the United States, even sending an offer to S.H.I.E.L.D. to do so. After a battle with Iron Man left her severely injured, Black Widow and Hawkeye gave themselves up to the organization and were both approached by Nick Fury. He offered them a place in S.H.I.E.L.D., which they both accepted to avoid criminal convictions for espionage and terrorism. After months of recovery, during which she and Clint broke up, Natasha began working for the organization as her pervious identity, during which she met and teamed up with Captain America and Daredevil, the former becoming a close friend and the latter she entered a relationship with. Black Widow would also work with the Avengers, eventually joining them after many missions with the team. In the Mod Black Widow has been in the Superheroes Unlimited mod since Version 2.2. 4.1 - 4.3.12 After being removed in the update to 4.0, Black Widow returned in version 4.1. Her costume could now be crafted in the Hero Maker. Whilst wearing it, the player would be given Speed 1 (3 when sprinting), Strength 3, Acrobatics 3, Double Jumping and immunities to poison, wither and fall damage. She can also equip a pistol (Weapon Equip Key, craft and use grenades, fire Widow Bites (Suit Ability 1 Key), Gas Pellets (Suit Ability 2 Key), a Grenade Launcher (Suit Ability 3 Key) and a grappling gun (Suit Ability 5 Key). If the Render Player API mod is installed, Black Widow will appear smaller than other players and characters. Crafting To craft Black Widow, you will need: *5 Red Cloth *12 Black Cloth *2 Nether Brick Blocks *3 Gold Blocks *2 Black Stained Clay Black Widow Head Recipe.png|Black Widow's Head Recipe Black Widow Chestpiece Recipe.png|Black Widow's Chestpiece Recipe Black Widow Leggings Recipe.png|Black Widow's Leggings Recipe Black Widow Boots Recipe.png|Black Widow's Boots Recipe Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.